Play Date (MlgSparklez)
by ChaosSailing
Summary: The enticing tale of a fresh-out-of-the-closet homosexual (Steven Suptic) hitting it off with an experienced friend (Jordan Sparklez) who wanted to share his knowledge...for more than one reason. More or less the sequel to Fuck Buddy, by SteveAndTylerDoEachOther


_I've heard you've been experimenting. I can help you with that. Meet me at 7pm at..._

Steven carefully reread the letter for the seventh time. He didn't know where it came from but he was just too curious to ignore it. He sat in the back of the Uber cab, fidgeting in excitement. So far he had only fucked Tucker, but after the realization that he was gay on their first night, he knew he wanted to expand his horizons. He just didn't know who to ask. But finally, the oppourtunity had been presented to him. He watched the street from the address on the letter come into view. Once the car turned onto the street, Steve asked the driver to pull over. "Thanks, I can find my way from here." He said hurriedly. The driver nodded and Steven paid him.

His heart was beating a mile a minute when he arrived at the house. There was a note on the door. "Come in Steven. My room is down the hall, at the end and to the left." Steve read the note out loud. "That's odd." He said to himself, but he opened the door anyway. The house was oddly warm.

As he walked down the hall, he heard a voice from the room at the end, "My, my, it seems that someone's curiosity got the better of him." The voice sounded so familiar.

"Hello?" Steven said as he opened the room door. He stopped in his tracks, shocked at the sight of Jordan in nothing but his boxers, sitting on a queen sized bed. "J-J-Jordan?!"

"Hello Steven," Jordan said calmly, "I haven't seen you in quite some time." Steve immediately detected the lust in his voice.

"Uhhh," Steven stammered, "W-what's this about?"

Jordan moved his legs apart invitingly before standing and walking towards Steve. "Oh, you haven't guessed yet?" He stopped, his mouth barely an inch away from Steve's ear. "You're here, so I can confess my undying _lust_ for you." He whispered sexually.

Steve's eyes widened, he didn't know if it was from shock or excitement. "Uhh-" Jordan stopped him by putting a finger to his lips, but then moved his hand to the side of Steve's cheek and placed his free hand gently on his chest. Slowly, Jordan drew Steven closer to him and kissed him passionately. Steve wanted to pull away, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to undress in front of him. Without breaking the kiss, Jordan pulled him back towards the bed, then quickly pushed him on his back and climbed on top. Steve gasped as he felt Jordan warm, almost-naked body laying on top of him. Jordan grinned, moving his hand to Steven's buldge in his pants.

"Well someone's happy to see me, " He said slyly, as he undid the zipper on Steve's jean shorts. He pulled them off, along his Steve's boxers, and threw them towards the wall. "Wow, Tucker wasn't lying." He said, gazing at the masterpiece that was Steven's erection. Steve giggled and pulled off his tank top. Jordan began to gently lick the tip of Steven's cock, then slowly moved down and up his shaft.

Steven let out a small whimper, "Quite teasing, it's killing me."

Jordan stopped and drew away, locking eyes with Steve, "It's no fun unless you beg." He smiled mischievously.

"Please, I want you." Steven begged "I want to _feel_ you."

"As you wish." Jordan smirked and he began sucking.

"Oh God that feels amazing." Steve moaned, releasing the tension he had held from work all week. "Fuckin' hell Jordan, you're mouth is magical."

Jordan stopped for a moment to reply, "I've learned my tricks over the years. Surprisingly enough, Tucker was not my first. And you sure as hell won't be my last."

"Your last wha-" Steve cut himself off with another moan as Jordan resumed his blowjob. He came moments later.

Jordan swallowed and looked back up at Steve, "Wow, you finished fast. But we're not done yet." He leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand next to the bed. It seemed he had this whole night planned.

"It seems you've had this whole night planned out." Steve said in admiration, though he was still breathless from his ejaculation.

Jordan smirked, "Like I said, this is not my first time doing this." He applied some of the lube to his fingers and gently placed them against Steve's asshole. Steve's erection returned soon after. "Wow, you're up again. Why am I not surprised. Anyway, flip over." Jordan said, making a twirling motion with his finger. "It's time for more _fun_."

Steve obliged, turning to lay on his stomach. "Ahh-" He cried out in both pain and pleasure as Jordan stuck his dick into Steve's entrance.

"Shhh, you're too tense. Then again, it probably feels better for both of us that way." Jordan gripped Steve's dark, combed back hair and began thrusting forward into him.

"Fuck, Jordan!" Steve gasped. "Please, not so hard, I was top for my first time." He gripped the sides of the bed tightly, pressing the side of his face into the pillow.

Jordan ignored him and continued thrusting his hips back and forth, harder and faster each time. It wasn't long before he reached Steve's prostate. "Are you sure? You want me to slow down?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his question.

"No.. Please...I'm gonna-" Steve stammered.

"Hold it. I'm not done yet." Jordan cut him off, coming closer to his own finishing point.

They came together. Steve onto the bed cover and Jordan into his tight little ass. Jordan let out a breath of relief and fell onto the bed next to Steve. Steve slowly turned over on his back. "Th-thank you." He said breathlessly, turning his head to face him.

"The pleasure was all mine." Jordan replied, then leaned in to plant a kiss on Steve's lips. "Call me anytime you need another play date."


End file.
